Switched at birth
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: Bella Swan was switched at birth, when her biological parents are looking for her when she's 15 what is her, charlie's and everyone's reactions.came to me when watching the film switched at birth. bella and every1 else comes in chapter 2, pls give it a go
1. MEET THE RUSSELLS

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, any of the songs or the poem used in this chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Peter's POV**

'I am sorry, but she didn't make it' Doctor Laurence said as she came out of my Amanda's room.

I placed my arm around my wife Helen and my eldest daughter Kelly upon hearing this, I can't believe this, only two weeks ago we were told about Amanda not being our daughter, that the daughter Helen gave birth to wasn't the one we brought home and cared for all her life. Don't get me wrong, Helen and I loved Amanda like our own even for the past two weeks, we didn't tell any of the kids that the little girl their mum gave birth to isn't the girl they grew up with.

After letting it sink in that Amanda was no longer with us I heard my wife mutter quietly to herself, 'No, no, no. my baby she can't be gone, she can't' while at the same time Kelly saying to me 'I told her she would ok daddy, I told her.' That was upsetting to hear; you probably want to know what was wrong with Amanda to cause her to die at the age of fifteen, three months ago Amanda was diagnosed with cardiovascular disorder during the test there was an anomaly when they found out that her blood type was A positive, when it should be O negative. Today she went into the hospital for a heart transplant and she slipped into a coma and hour after surgery, when we went into her room to see her she went into cardiac arrest.

'Can we see her?' I asked Doctor Laurence after awhile.

'Sure' she replied moving her way to the room,

'Thank you doctor, thank you very much.'

Kelly, Helen and myself got up and made our way over to the room Amanda was in, at first I wasn't sure what to expect, walking in I saw her still connected to the machines that was yet to be unhooked, she looked so peaceful from where I was standing, Helen made her way over to the bed and gently hugged Amanda while softly crying, Kelly stood beside me and was cry uncontrollably looking over at where Amanda lay, putting my arm around her I pulled her close to me, letting a tear roll down I was thinking of every single happy memory I had of Amanda, every single birthday, family outings and other days when she was happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one spoke on the way home, Helen had tears running down her face, Kelly was looking out the window watching the scenery past by, I was concentrating on the road. Before I knew it we had arrived home, the thing I was dreading was how I was going to let my other children, Jane, Billy, Katrina, Molly, Nathan and Daniel about the news of their sister dying. I know most of them would understand this but Daniel was only seven and I don't know how he is going to take it.

Getting out I grabbed Helens hand and walked with her into the house, Jane, Billy, Katrina and Molly were all still awake and looked up at us as soon as we entered all with the same eager expression on their faces to hear how Amanda was doing.

'Dad?' asked Molly, 'how is she?' Helen and Kelly walked past and went into the bedroom,

'Dad? What's wrong?'

'Guys, Amanda didn't make it, she died this evening after slipping into a coma.' Katrina and Jane left the room crying and went into my wife's and my bedroom, molly got up to come and hugged me and Billy just sat there looking up into space with tears silently falling down his cheeks, putting my arm around Molly I held her just like I did Kelly when we went into Amanda's room before we left the hospital. Smoothly I made guided Molly and myself over to the sofa and sat down next to Billy and comforted Molly. Half an hour later Molly had cried herself to sleep, Billy was still staring into space and Helen, Katrina, Jane and Kelly were still in the bedroom, my guess they may have fallen asleep by now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been three days since Amanda has died; Helen was in Amanda's room sorting out a few things, finding something for her to wear when she is buried. Walking in I sat down on the bed next to Helen and sat there looking at my wife, seeing her so distraught was killing me inside because I was looking at Helen I didn't notice her talking to me.

'.....know! How did this all happen' she finished as I was coming out of my day dream.

'Sorry Hun, I was away with the fairies, what did say?'

'I said Peter, how did we not know! How did this all happen?'

'I don't know! I am still shocked,' I replied

'How are we going to tell the others? Do you want to go and search for our daughter? What is our next step?' before I could answer her question the house phone rang, 'hello?' I asked.

'Mr Russell, I am Lucy Waters and I have a few questions regarding your deceased daughter and the fact that she may have been switched .....'

'How do you know that? Who told you?' by now Helen was looking up at me inquisitively

'I am sorry sir, but someone from the hospital told me,'

'Look I don't care who told you but I wish that you do anything with that information,'

'I respect that sir, but I cannot guarantee that other reporters would be sympathetic towards you and run the story within a matter of hours'

'We haven't even told our other children, so what makes you think we will tell you a stranger?'

'I am sorry about that but please understand me that others may write about this before they consult you, maybe even make it worst'

'thank you, call back in a few days, we will tell our children soon, but only me you got it, don't speak to anyone else'

'Ok, that sounds reasonable, thank you for your time'

'You're welcome.'

Placing the phone down I looked at Helen. 'We have to tell them soon, otherwise chances are they will find out from reading a newspaper.'

'Can't we even lay Amanda to rest before we tell them? Can't we as a family have time to grieve?' by now Helen had tears falling down her face, reaching over I pulled her close to hug me and we stayed like this until Kelly came looking for us to tell us that dinner was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the day of Amanda's funeral, today is also the day we are telling our children the news about the switch at Amanda's birth. Before we left we decided to have everyone sitting down and just tell them.

'ok kids, your mum and I have something very important to tell you.' They all sat there waiting for me to continue. 'remember when you mother and I had to have a blood test around the time Amanda got sick?' they all nodded so I continued, ' well the tests showed that Amanda wasn't the little girl that your mother gave birth to.'

'What are you saying? That Amanda wasn't our sister?' questioned Billy.

'That's exactly what I am saying, we think someone switched Amanda and our little girl.'

'Blood doesn't matter dad, Amanda was still our sister, and she always will be.' Shouted Molly.

'I know honey, I know! But reporters are sniffing around and soon it will be in the newspaper, we need you guys to know before you find out.'

After a few more minutes of silence as my children were allowing the fact that Amanda wasn't their biological sister it was time to go.

At the church there were many friends of Amanda, her best friends Hannah and Stacie were sitting in the second row, the first song began and the whole church which consisted of friends and family began to sing :

_**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,**_

_**That saved a wretch like me....**_

_**I once was lost but now am found,**_

_**Was blind, but now, I see.**_

_**T'was Grace that taught...**_

_**my heart to fear.**_

_**And Grace, my fears relieved.**_

_**How precious did that Grace appear...**_

_**the hour I first believed.**_

_**Through many dangers, toils and snares...**_

_**we have already come.**_

_**T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far...**_

_**and Grace will lead us home.**_

_**The Lord has promised good to me...**_

_**His word my hope secures.**_

_**He will my shield and portion be...**_

_**as long as life endures.**_

_**When we've been here ten thousand years...**_

_**bright shining as the sun.**_

_**We've no less days to sing God's praise...**_

_**then when we've first begun.**_

_**"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, **_

_**That saved a wretch like me....**_

_**I once was lost but now am found,**_

_**Was blind, but now, I see. (end)**_

As it ended I looked around almost everyone was crying, the ceremony was lovely, many people wanted to say something about Amanda but only Hannah, grace, Kelly and Katrina said something about her. We asked Billy to read Amanda's favourite poem which was footsteps in the sand,

_**One night a man had a dream.**_

_**He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the LORD.**_

_**Across the sky flashed scenes from his life.**_

_**For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand:**_

_**one belonging to him, and the other to the LORD.**_

_**When the last scene of his life flashed before him**_

_**he looked back, at the footprints in the sand.**_

_**He noticed that many times along the path of his life**_

_**there was only one set of footprints.**_

_**He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times of his life.**_

_**This really bothered him and he questioned the LORD about it:**_

_**"LORD, you said that once I decided to follow you,**_

_**you'd walk with me all the way.**_

_**But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life**_

_**there is only one set of footprints.**_

_**I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me."**_

_**The LORD replied:**_

_**"My son, My precious child, I love you and I would never leave you,**_

_**During your times of trial and suffering,**_

_**when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."**_

Billy was crying throughout the reading, as he came to the end he came and sat down it was time for her burial, as her casket was being carried out the soloist we had arranged began singing on eagle's wings

_**You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,**_

_**Who abide in His shadow for life,**_

_**Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,**_

_**My Rock in Whom I trust." **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**The snare of the fowler will never capture you,**_

_**And famine will bring you no fear;**_

_**Under His Wings your refuge,**_

_**His faithfulness your shield. **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**You need not fear the terror of the night,**_

_**Nor the arrow that flies by day,**_

_**Though thousands fall about you,**_

_**Near you it shall not come. **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**For to His angels He's given a command,**_

_**To guard you in all of your ways,**_

_**Upon their hands they will bear you up,**_

_**Lest you dash your foot against a stone. **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord,**_

_**Who abide in His shadow for life,**_

_**Say to the Lord, "My Refuge,**_

_**My Rock in Whom I trust." **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**The snare of the fowler will never capture you,**_

_**And famine will bring you no fear;**_

_**Under His Wings your refuge,**_

_**His faithfulness your shield. **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**You need not fear the terror of the night,**_

_**Nor the arrow that flies by day,**_

_**Though thousands fall about you,**_

_**Near you it shall not come. **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**For to His angels He's given a command,**_

_**To guard you in all of your ways,**_

_**Upon their hands they will bear you up,**_

_**Lest you dash your foot against a stone. **_

_**Refrain**_

_**And He will raise you up on eagle's wings,**_

_**Bear you on the breath of dawn,**_

_**Make you to shine like the sun,**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

_**And hold you in the palm of His Hand.**_

Only close friends and family were allowed at the cemetery, the priest said a little prayer and then Amanda was lowered into ground, that was our last goodbye, my little girl was gone forever.

**Thank you for reading this, I am hoping to add a new chapter soon. Please review so I know that this wasn't a waste of time.**


	2. MEET BELLA AND THE OTHERS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND HAD ABSOLUTELY NO DIALOGUE, I WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCES OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS TO THE BOOKS BEFORE I CRACK ON WITH THE STORY. PLUS IT IS FIVE TO ONE IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE A BARBEQUE AT MY AUNTS TOMORROW AND I WANT TO PUT THIS UP NOW. THANKS IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS :D**

**Bella's POV.**

I don't remember my mother; I was only two when she died of ovarian cancer. I do remember though when I was six and my dad got divorced to his wife and I finally met my mother's parents. My dad had moved away from all memories of my mum especially her parents, do obviously my dad wasn't happy at first but now we are all really close now and I am happy that my grandparents are still a part of my life. The first time I met my grandparents since my mother's death, I was taken to my mum's old bedroom and it was marvellous. There was an antique rocking chair in the corner; a desk by the window next to it was a book shelf. I think my love of classic books came from my mother; I was given all her books when I turned thirteen. My grandmother told me my mum's favourite was 'Wuthering Heights' I can't even begin to tell you how many times I have read it. In a way it is a small connection I have with her, now that dad got a new job in Forks I am sadly going to have to say goodbye to the small things that bring me closer to her. Like all her family and especially her neighbourhood. Every time I went to see my grandparent's everyone would know me as Janine's daughter.

Forks, now that's a whole new chapter in my life. I mean I never knew I was going to enjoy life there but boy was I wrong. I gained new friends, all cool in their own way. Alice a.k.a. my little pixie, loves to shop and is always there for me as a shoulder to cry on, Jasper a.k.a. Alice's boyfriend and is very sensitive of your feelings, then there is my cuddly bear Emmett who is great to have a laugh with, he can always cheer me up, I guess Rosalie at first was a bit cold towards me but once she warmed up to the idea of me in the group she became my best friend and also a shoulder to cry on. Lastly there is Edward, where do I start. He was the first person who spoke to me first on my first day of school, he invited me to sit with the others at lunch and well he is also my new boyfriend. I never thought I would get a boyfriend as sweet as Edward but I guess luck was with me. All five of my new best friends were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who are two amazing people; Carlisle is a doctor at Forks hospital. Esme is sweet and is a fantastic cook; every time I am over she bakes anything she can think of. The first time I went over she baked cookies, flapjacks and two cakes, one all chocolate and one Victoria sponge and let me tell you this I swear I died and went to heaven once I tasted them.

My dad Charlie has settled in very nicely and is even enjoying his new position as chief of police, sure he has to work more hours than before but if he is happy what he is doing then who am I to complain, to be honest I am always of at the Cullen's house, so him hardly being home doesn't really bother me. Alice always invites me over to do something or Edward takes me to our meadow so I am rarely ever at my home. On top of his busy career, Charlie has met a new woman and she is lovely, just what Charlie needs. Renee came into Charlie's life two months after moving here to Forks, you know the saying love at first sight well it fits in well with Charlie and Renee. They bumped into each other when he went to do some shopping at the local supermarket, seeing as Forks is such a small town everyone knew Charlie was the new police chief unfortunately he has yet to meet every single person here, so when they met he was at a disadvantage, she knew loads about him thanks to the local gossips and he knew absolutely zilch about her. He invited her around for dinner so I could meet her and the two of us clicked, she kind of filled the missing gap I had in my life and I really do hope she stays long enough. I need a stable mother figure in my life now since I left my grandmother behind in Arizona.

**AGAIN I AM SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND HAD ABSOLUTELY NO DIALOGUE, I WANTED YOU GUYS TO KNOW THE DIFFERENCES OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS TO THE BOOKS BEFORE I CRACK ON WITH THE STORY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters and also alerted the story, thank you so so much. ( =**

**I was debating on whether or not to have this as the third or fourth chapter but I decided third. For some reason I am having difficulty writing Bella's side where as the Russell's side comes to me with a lot more ease, that is why I was writing this chapter at the same time as chapter four, which is also completed. I will put it up after I see how you guys have taken to this one.**

**Please let me know what you think and sorry for the many songs, this chapter is filled with mainly Mcfly songs,.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE SONGS ) =**

**BELLA'S POV**

_**People marching to the drums,**_

_**Everybody's having fun to the sound of love,**_

_**Ugly is the world we're on**_

_**If I'm right then prove me wrong**_

_**I'm stunned (to find a place we belong)**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When hell freezes over,**_

_**That's when I'll tell,**_

_**Who is your lover,**_

_**I couldn't tell,**_

_**When will this stop. (x2)**_

_**When will this stop!**_

The last few verses finished to Transylvania as I arrived at school, getting out I saw Edward, while making my way over to his Volvo I adjusted the purple t-shirt I was wearing . 'Hey Bella' he said as I approached.

'Hey, how are you this morning?'

'I am fine thanks, how about you?' he asked

'Fine,'

'Well you up to coming over tonight?'

'Sure, Renée is over tonight and I don't want to be there when dad gets home, they never get that much privacy.'

'Ok, so it's settled. Do you mind taking Alice and Rose with you? Only because us guys have something after school to do. Is that ok?'

'Sure, but what do you have to do?'

'Nothing you need to worry about. Let's go in then'

'Fine, fine.' Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me into the school building. Alice was already sitting in her seat when I walked into English,

'Hey Alice, how are you this morning?' I asked while sitting at the desk next to her.

'great thanks, what about you?'

'I am fine, a bit tired but other than that fine'

'Tired?'

'Yeah, couldn't sleep last night'

'Just couldn't sleep last night'

'Ok, so has Edward asked about this evening?'

'Yeah he has,'

'So? Are you coming?'

'Yeah I am up to it,'

'Can you sleep over? Since it is a Friday.' She looked my way with a pleading look.

'I will have to ask my dad, but I don't think it is a problem, Renée will probably stay over tonight anyway.'

'that's great,' before anything else could be said Mrs Walsh entered the room, without saying a thing the whole class stopped what they were doing and became quiet. Then she began writing the essay question, 'How does Hare convey criticisms of the legal profession through his portrayal of Sir Peter Edgecombe?'

_In your answer you should consider:_

_Hare's language choices_

_Dramatic techniques._

**(A/N: Took question from my A level specimen paper, for English language and Literature.)**

'Ok class, I want everyone to take out their copies of Murmuring Judges and answer this question, anyone not finished by the end of class take it home and finish for homework'

The next fifty minutes was silent; I got so lost in my essay I didn't realize the bell had rung until Alice nudged me to tell me to get up.

The next few lessons before lunch went by quickly; when lunch arrived I walked with Rosalie who was in my last class over to the cafeteria. Nothing major happened during lunch, Alice, rose and myself was trying to get the guys to tell us what they were doing after school. As usual the guys didn't tell us anything. Before I knew school had ended, I tried my best to get out as soon as possible but by the time I got to my truck both Alice and Rosalie were already waiting for me.

'What took you so long?' smirked Rose

'Oh nothing, just wanted to make you wait' I answered back as I began opening my truck. Alice was in the middle of Rose and myself so she took it upon herself to decide on what songs we were going listen to once we had all settled down I had begun driving.

'Don't you have anything else other than Mcfly in this truck?' she asked while looking at the CDs I kept in here.

'What? I need something up beat in the mornings to prep me for you' I smiled

'oy!' she said once it dawned on her what I had said. Rose on the other hand couldn't help herself so she burst out laughing. After some more banter between the three of us we started singing along to five colours in her hair and star girl.

_**Do do do do do do**_

_**Do do do do do do**_

_**Do do do do do do**_

_**shes got a lip ring**_

_**and 5 colours in her hair**_

_**not into fashion**_

_**but I love the clothes she wears**_

_**her tattoos always hidden by her underwear**_

_**She don't care**_

_**everybody wants to know her name**_

_**i threw a house party and she came**_

_**everyone asked me **_

_**who the hell is she**_

_**that weirdo with 5 colours in her hair**_

_**shes just a loner**_

_**with the sexy attitude**_

_**i'd like to phone her **_

_**cuz she puts me in the mood**_

_**they're rumours spreading round **_

_**that she cooks in the nude**_

_**but she dont care **_

_**she dont care**_

_**everybody wants to know her name**_

_**how does she cope with her new found fame**_

_**everyone asked me **_

_**who the hell is she**_

_**that weirdo with 5 colours in her hair**_

_**she was all I thought about**_

_**the girl i couldn't live without**_

_**but then she went insane**_

_**she couldnt take the fame**_

_**she said i was to blame**_

_**she had had enough**_

_**and shaved 5 colours off and now**_

_**shes just a weirdo with no name**_

_**everybody wants to know her name**_

_**how could she cope with her new found fame**_

_**everyone asked me **_

_**who the hell is she**_

_**that weirdo with 5 colours in her hair**_

_**1 2 3 4!**_

_**do do do do do do **_

_**do do do do do do**_

_**do do do do do do**_

_**dooooooooooooo...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**hey! I'm looking out for my Star girl,**_

_**I guess i'm stuck in this mad world?**_

_**with things that I wanna say, but you're a million miles away,**_

_**And I was afraid when you kissed me on your intergalactical frizbee.**_

_**I wonder why, I wonder why, you never asked me to stay.**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**So wouldn't you like to come with me?**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**Surfin the sun as it starts to rise?**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**Woah! Your gravity's making me dizzy!**_

_**Girl, I gotta tell ya, I'm feeling much better.**_

_**We'll make a little love in the moonlight.**_

_**(tom)**_

_**Hey!**_

_**There's nothing on earth that can save us,**_

_**when I fell in love with Uranus,**_

_**I don't want to give you away - **_

_**'Cause that makes no sense at all,**_

_**Houston we got a problem and ground control couldn't stop them.**_

_**I wonder why, I wonder why, you never asked me to stay.**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**So, wouldn't you like to come with me?**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**Surfin the sun as it starts to rise?**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**Woah! Your gravity's making me dizzy,**_

_**Girl, I gotta tell ya, I'm feeling much better,**_

_**make a little love in the moonlight.**_

_**(tom)**_

_**Fly away!**_

_**Watch the night turn into day,**_

_**Dance on the Milky Way,**_

_**Melt me with your eyes,**_

_**My Star girl rules the sky.**_

_**(danny)**_

_**One, Two, One, Two, Three, Four!**_

_**(Tom)**_

_**I'm looking out for my Star Girl,**_

_**Guess im stuck in this mad, mad world?**_

_**Thing that i wanna say, but you're a million miles away!**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**So wouldn't you like to come with me?**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**Go surfin the sun as it starts to rise?**_

_**(dougie and tom)**_

_**ooo-ooo-ooo-oooo**_

_**(danny)**_

_**Yeah! Wouldn't you like to come with me?**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**Girl, I gotta tell ya, I'm feeling much better,**_

_**I can't get enough of you!**_

_**Galaxy Defenders**_

_**Stay forever,**_

_**never get enough of, you.**_

We arrived at my house just as star girl was coming to an end, getting out I made my way into the house to get some stuff for tonight at the Cullen's as I was about to leave Renée walked in.

'hey sweetie, what you up to?'

'oh nothing much, do you know where my dad is by any chance?'

'he is on his way inside, why do you want to know?'

'Oh, I just want to ask him if I could sleep over at Alice's tonight.'

'Sure you can Bells,' upon hearing my nickname which my dad called me I turned around.

'Thanks so much dad.' I went over to hug and kiss him goodbye and thank you, did the same to Renée then made my way to the truck.

'Let's get going,' I said as I turned on the engine, again we decided to sing along to some more songs by Mcfly.

_**Please, please, Lindsay, please...**_

_**Set the scene,**_

_**I think I'm in love now, **_

_**Your eyes are green,**_

_**you come from above now, **_

_**Easy girl,**_

_**I think we're alone now, **_

_**Let's get the motion in the ocean, **_

_**So turn off your phone now! **_

_**I wanna put my hands on your skin, **_

_**Underneath the clothes that you're in, **_

_**So kick off your shoes, **_

_**Let the fun begin! (Yeah-yeah!)**_

_**(Please, please, please..)**_

_**C-C-C-Come home with me now,**_

_**(Please, please, please..)**_

_**M-M-M-Must be a dreamer,**_

_**(Please, please, please..)**_

_**I wanna get with you! **_

_**Please, please, Lindsay, please!**_

_**The sun sets the colour of fire, **_

_**You redhead, you're taking me higher, **_

_**I'm not sure what's happening to me,**_

_**If you were God then I would believe, **_

_**You love yourself more than you love me! Oh!**_

_**(Please, please, please..)**_

_**C-C-C-Come home with me now,**_

_**(Please, please, please..) **_

_**M-M-M-Must be a dreamer,**_

_**(Please, please, please..)**_

_**I wanna get with you! **_

_**Please, please, Lindsay, please! **_

_**Please, please, Lindsay, please! **_

_**Girl, I'm talking to you now...**_

_**(Go!) Girl! I thought that you knew now**_

_**I wanna run my hands through your hair, **_

_**Cover the room with your underwear, **_

_**Wanna be making out like we don't care. (Oh, yeah!)**_

_**C-C-C-Come home with me now, **_

_**M-M-M-Must be a dreamer, **_

_**I wanna get with you! **_

_**Please, please, Lindsay, please! (Yeah)**_

_**Please, please, Lindsay, please! (Yeah!)**_

_**Please, please, Lindsay! **_

_**Please, please, Lindsay! **_

_**Please, please, please,**_

_**Please me...!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**It's all about you (it's about you)**_

_**It's all about you baby (it's all about)**_

_**It's all about you (it's about you)**_

_**It's all about you**_

_**Verse 1:**_

_**Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew**_

_**So I told you with a smile, it's all about you**_

_**Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too**_

_**Said you'd make my life worthwhile, it's all about you**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**And I would answer all your wishes**_

_**If you ask me to**_

_**But if you deny me one of your kisses**_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_**So hold me close and say three words like you used to do**_

_**Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you, yeah!**_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

_**Chorus 2:**_

_**And I would answer all your wishes**_

_**If you ask me to**_

_**But if you deny me one of your kisses**_

_**Don't know what I'd do**_

_**So hold me close and say three words like you used to do**_

_**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**_

_**Yes you make my life worthwhile**_

_**So I told you with a smile**_

_**It's all about you**_

_**It's all about you (it's about you)**_

_**It's all about you baby (it's all about)**_

_**It's all about you (it's about you)**_

_**It's all about you baby (it's all about)**_

_**...**_

I swear every time I listen to All about you it always gets me thinking of Edward. Just as the song finished I pulled up into the Cullen's mansion, I wonder what I have got myself in to. What with Alice and Rose and the fact that they always make sure I am put through torture whenever I stay over, oh sorry I mean put me through at least one makeover, gulp!

'_some one save me please'_

**Thanks for reading = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth chapter, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. = )**

'We are joined here today with Helen and Peter Russell. They have recently lost a daughter but she wasn't really you daughter. Is that correct?' asked Gregory Bradford.

'She was our daughter' defended Helen, 'sure she wasn't our biological daughter but we brought her up, we loved her, just like our other children' I smiled at that comment, it was true. Amanda was just as much as ours as any of the others.

'Then why have you agreed to come onto this show today, if you are saying that Amanda is was your daughter?'

'Yeah Amanda was a part of the family but we still have a daughter out there, we want to meet her and get t know her.' I answered before my wife could answer.

'so why don't you tell us about the minor details of the Amanda's birth, like the date and the hospital, anything that may help in the search for your biological child.'

'Well our daughter was born on September 10th 1994. The hospital she was born at is St. Mary's teaching hospital in Arizona. That's all really as we don't know anything else really.' I answered.

'Have you gotten any information from St. Mary's?' Gregory asked

'Well we have gotten in contact with them and they have told us that the same week Amanda was born, three other girls were born, however only two on them were Caucasian. We have gotten in contact with one of the families and they have provided us with all information that is needed to eliminate their daughter of her being ours, they allowed us to do blood tests and genetic testing. The blood and genetic testing both came back negative. Now all we have to do is contact the other family, our lawyer is having a bit of difficulty in locating the family.'

'Have you thought about the damage you may be causing the families you are contacting about how their daughter may not be theirs?'

'Yeah we have considered that, but is it right for our family to miss out on meeting our biological daughter? No, it isn't. We would like to meet her.' I could tell by now that Helen was angry and upset. I could only hope that Gregory could pick on my wife's anger and stop the interview, lucky for me he did.

'Well, that's it for today. For more information on this story check our website **.COM** also be sure to read the morning paper tomorrow to read more on the Russell family. I want to say thank you Helen and peter, we will be back tomorrow same time. I am Gregory Bradford and goodbye.' The closing credits to the Gregory Bradford show were heard, and then he looked over to us and smiled, 'look I am sorry about earlier on the show, I didn't mean to offend you.' Helen didn't want to hear anything Gregory had to say so she just walked off leaving me with him.

'I am sorry about my wife' I said before following after her, all Gregory did was nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I was standing**_

_**All alone against the world outside**_

_**You were searching**_

_**For a place to hide**_

_**Lost and lonely**_

_**Now you've given me the will to survive**_

_**When we're hungry...love will keep us alive**_

_**Don't you worry**_

_**Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride**_

_**The world is changing**_

_**Right before your eyes**_

_**Now I've found you**_

_**There's no more emptiness inside**_

_**When we're hungry...love will keep us alive**_

_**I would die for you**_

_**Climb the highest mountain**_

_**Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**I was standing**_

_**All alone against the world outside**_

_**You were searching**_

_**For a place to hide**_

_**Lost and lonely**_

_**Now you've given me the will to survive**_

_**When we're hungry...love will keep us alive**_

_**When we're hungry...love will keep us alive**_

_**When we're hungry...love will keep us alive**_

The song love will keep us alive could be heard blaring from outside the house, Helen and myself couldn't bear going into the house just yet so we decided to sit in the car until we felt right. The kids have been sitting around the house the past few weeks just listening to music that reminded them of Amanda, their favourite was keep us live.

_**I wish you peace when the cold winds blow**_

_**Warmed by the fire's glow**_

_**I wish you comfort in the, the lonely time**_

_**And arms to hold you when you ache inside**_

The first verse of I wish you peace began, looking at Helen we both silently agreed to go inside. The song carried on. We walked in and sat beside Molly listening to the end of the song.

_**I wish you hope when things are going bad**_

_**Kind words when times are sad**_

_**I wish you shelter from the, the raging wind**_

_**Cooling waters at the fever's end**_

_**I wish you peace when times are hard**_

_**The light to guide you through the dark**_

_**And when storms are high and your, your dreams are low**_

_**I wish you the strength to let love grow on,**_

_**I wish you the strength to let love flow,**_

_**I wish you peace when times are hard**_

_**A light to guide you through the dark**_

_**And when storms are high and your, you dreams are low**_

_**I wish you the strength to let let grown on,**_

_**I wish you the strength to let love flow,**_

_**I wish you the strength to let love glow on**_

_**I wish you the strength to let love go on.**_

We stayed like this for hours until the phone rang. Helen who was the closest to the phone

answered,

'Hello, whose this?'

'oh hey Melissa, what can I do to help you?'

'I will have to speak to peter about that but sounds like a great idea, thank you' at the mention of my name I looked up and questioned her with my eyes, she carried on talking while looking in my direction.

'Yeah I will let you know once I have spoken to him, yeah speak to you later.'

Once she hung up she looked at me, 'Melissa wants to do a memorial concert for Amanda, she wants to include as many people as she can, she has already gotten in touch with the council and if say yes then she may use the park. Like a music festival in memory of Amanda, also she wants to make it into a fundraiser as well; all money raised will go to the heart foundation.'

This caught attention of the kids, noticing this I said 'what do you guys think?'

'Sounds like a great idea dad' Kelly said

'Yeah, it would allow those who didn't go to the funeral to give her a proper send off.' Agreed Billy.

'Then it's a yes, Helen hunny call Melissa back and say yes' Helen listened to me and phoned Melissa back as it was a family decision and we all agreed it was a great idea. Once Helen finished talking to Melissa we decided to listen to one more song then watch a film.

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**There's a hole in the world tonight.**_

_**There's a Cloud of fear and sorrow.**_

_**There's a hole in the world tonight.**_

_**Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow.**_

_**They say that anger is just love disappointed.**_

_**They say that love is just a state of mind,**_

_**but all this fighting over who will be anointed.**_

_**Oh how can people be so blind**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**There's a hole in the world tonight.**_

_**There's a Cloud of fear and sorrow.**_

_**There's a hole in the world tonight.**_

_**Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow.**_

_**Oh they tell me there's a place over yonder,**_

_**cool water running through the burning sand,**_

_**until we we learn to love one**_

_**another we never reach the promise land.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**There's a hole in the world tonight.**_

_**There's a Cloud of fear and sorrow.**_

_**There's a hole in the world tonight.**_

_**Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow.**_

_**[Repeat chorus: (no music)]**_

_**[Repeat chorus: 4x's (fade out)]**_

**Thanks for reading please review = ) **


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone has read my story so far, I promise the next chapter will be the last chapter to have many songs in it as it will be the charity event/ memorial for Amanda.

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER or any of the songs :'( **

**Please read and enjoy. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bella's POV.**

Ok so the sleepover wasn't that bad, we had a blast. Emmett and Jasper just played on the Wii the whole evening until Edward came home from work at the coffee shop in Forks centre, Jasper kept beating Emmett in whatever games they were playing, so naturally Emmett kept declaring a rematch which had the same outcome every time, this got us girls laughing whenever he lost, which was always. Surprisingly, Alice and Rosalie didn't decide to give me a makeover so for that I was thankful. They did however insist of French plaiting my hair which I didn't mind that much as it was kind of soothing, when Edward returned from work the fun started.

'So? Anyone have any idea what we could do?' Alice asked from her spot on the sofa.

'How about strip poker?' Emmett asked jokingly

'Sounds like a good idea to me' Alice replied.

'Huh?' I looked over her way and stared her down

'Come on Bella have some fun. We always do the same things when you stay over and I'm getting bored of them.'

'Fine I'm in.'

'Yay' both Alice and Emmett shrieked before turning on the other's, without much persuasion everyone else agreed. Rosalie got up from the couch and went to get a pack of cards; Jasper moved the coffee table into the middle so we could all sit around, Alice went into the kitchen to raid the cupboards while dragging me along with her. When we got back each of our arms full with junk food we sat down waiting on Rose.

'so does everyone know how to play?' I asked looking at all of them.

'I don't' admitted Rose, Jasper and Edward.

'What about you?' Edward asked me, I nodded in reply.

'Ok then, 'he said looking at me

It took about half an hour before the three of them finally caught on how to play poker, thankfully Carlisle and Esme had gone their second honeymoon so they weren't here, and not expected to be back for another two weeks.

Edward had learnt well and had managed to keep nearly all of his clothes on, except his socks; Alice had lost her socks and blouse. Same with Rosalie, Japer was only in his trouser. Emmett was in his boxers, if he lost anymore then would be naked and out of the game, I however hadn't lost a single piece of clothing and was having way too much fun watching the others losing various layers.

'Dang it, you win again Bella. Edward off with that top' Alice said, 'how do you do it?'

'Oh, I just looooooooooooove this game,' I replied simply.

After two more rounds Alice was clad in just her underwear and jasper was in his boxers, Emmett was still in his boxers well not for long.

' Emmett, take it off you lose which also means you are the first to be completely stripped and you know what that means don't you?' jasper asked with a smile on his face.

'Yeah yeah. I know. I am to be subjected to one of Alice's makeovers.' He said while looking down at his lap.

Soon after Emmett was out, the rest of us decided to stop the game. Alice thought now was the right time to do Emmett's makeover, so she and Rosalie were dragging him upstairs. Every so often we could hear protests from upstairs, jasper was playing on the wii whereas I was snuggled into Edwards side.

'So tell me, how did you get so good at poker?' Edward asked me

Looking up at him I said, 'dad taught me, along with my grandfather.'

'Why did they teach you?'

'Family poker night' I answered sitting up and looking at him.

'family poker night huh? Why did you have family poker night?'

'Dad would meet up with my mum's parents every Thursday night. He would drag me along every time, when I turned fourteen they taught me how to play because every Thursday evening I would sit in the living room by myself the whole time . they wouldn't finish till around eleven every evening, sometimes it would end around one in the morning.'

'what about school the next day?'

'o, I still had to go. I was tired but I still went.'

'poor you,' he smirked looking at me, I glared at him before snuggling back into him

_**She was afraid to come out of the locker**_

_**She was as nervous as she could be **_

_**She was afraid to come out of the locker**_

_**She was afraid that somebody would see**_

_**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore**_

The first verse to itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie began playing from the cd player which we had playing during our little game.

'hey jasper turn it up please?' I asked from my spot.

'don't tell me, you like this song?' Edward asked me.

'hell yeah, don't you?' he just looked at me as if I was mad, so I did what I thought was the right thing, I stood up and went into the middle of the room and sang along just to annoy him.

_**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini**_

_**That she wore for the first time today**_

_**An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini**_

_**So in the locker she wanted to stay**_

_**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more **_

_**She was afraid to come out in the open**_

_**And so a blanket around she wore **_

_**She was afraid to come out in the open**_

_**And so she sat bundled up on the shore **_

_**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore**_

_**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini**_

_**That she wore for the first time today**_

_**An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini**_

_**So in the blanket she wanted to stay**_

_**Two, three, four, stick around we'll tell you more**_

_**Now she's afraid to come out of the water **_

_**And I wonder what she's gonna do**_

_**Now she's afraid to come out of the water **_

_**And the poor little girl's turning blue**_

_**Two, three, four, tell the people what she wore**_

_**It was an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini**_

_**That she wore for the first time today**_

_**An itsy, bitsy, teentie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini**_

_**So in the water she wanted to stay**_

_**(From the locker to the blanket) **_

_**(From the blanket to the shore)**_

_**(From the shore to the water) **_

_**Yes, there isn't any more.**_

By the end of the song, Rosalie and Alice had entered the room by themselves and stood behind the sofa.

'hey, where's Emmett?' I asked after I finished singing. Edward and jasper turned around having not noticing their arrival.

'oh he's coming' Alice smirked as she turned to look at the doorway, everyone else looked towards the door and standing there was Emmett dressed in a denim wrap around skirt that didn't go all the way around, a black tube top that looked way to tight on him. Thankfully he was barefoot or else I would be completely scarred for life, I am not saying the sight wasn't scarring as it kinda was because what he was in was already scarring, if he was to add anything else like heels then I don't know what I would do.

Edward and jasper just burst out laughing and so did Alice and Rosalie, before anything else happened so did I. The next song that began playing made us all laugh even harder, even Emmett.

_**Body...wanna feel my body? **_

_**Body...such a thrill my body **_

_**Body...wanna touch my body? **_

_**Body...it's too much my body **_

_**Check it out my body, body. **_

_**Don't you doubt my body, body. **_

_**talkin' bout my body, body, **_

_**check it out my body **_

_**Every man wants to be a macho macho man **_

_**to have the kind of body, always in demand **_

_**Jogging in the mornings, go man go **_

_**works out in the health spa, muscles glow **_

_**You can best believe that, he's a macho man **_

_**ready to get down with, anyone he can **_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! **_

_**Macho, macho man (macho man) **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! Ow.... **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) **_

_**I've got to be a macho! **_

_**Body, its so hot, my body, **_

_**Body, love to pop my body, **_

_**Body, love to please my body, **_

_**Body, don't you tease my body, **_

_**Body, you'll adore my body, **_

_**Body, come explore my body, **_

_**Body, made by God, my body, **_

_**Body, it's so good, my body **_

_**You can tell a macho, he has a funky walk **_

_**his western shirts and leather, always look so boss **_

_**Funky with his body, he's a king **_

_**call him Mister Eagle, dig his chains **_

_**You can best believe that, he's a macho man **_

_**likes to be the leader, he never dresses grand **_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! (all right) **_

_**Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah) **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! All Right! **_

_**Ugh! Macho..baby! **_

_**Body, body, body wanna feel my body, **_

_**Body, body, body gonna thrill my body, **_

_**Body, body, body don'tcha stop my body, **_

_**Body, body, body it's so hot my body, **_

_**Every man ought to be a macho macho man, **_

_**To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand, **_

_**Have their own life style and ideals, **_

_**Possess the strength and confidence, life's a steal, **_

_**You can best believe that he's a macho man **_

_**He's a special person in anybody's land. **_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey! **_

_**Macho, macho man (macho man) **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest) **_

_**Macho, macho man (see my big thick mustache) **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! (Dig broad shoulders) **_

_**Macho, macho man (dig my muscles!) **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be, a macho man **_

_**Macho, macho man **_

_**I've got to be a macho! HEY!**_

After the song, we decided to get ready for bed, the evening was fun and everyone had a blast. I am so lucky I have such awesome friends.

**Please review, let me know what you think. (=**


End file.
